A Super Sonic Brain-Scratch
by hcsp1
Summary: A day before the release of "Sonic Boom", the YouTube commentary group "BrainScratchComms" find themselves teaming up with Sonic The Hedgehog to stop an unexpected team up in an unexpected adventure.


You decided to read this even after seeing the title and reading the descreption? Well, haza! I'm not the only crazy person in this world!

So, this idea was running around in my mind for quite a while for some reason, this year is BSC's 5th anniversary, so I thought to myself "Why not give this a shot?" and here we are!

A quick note; this, by any way shape or form, is not intended to be taken seriously. The story itself isn't meant to be deep or well developed or something like that, there is no intention to insult ANY of the BrainScratch crew or their guests as their all awesome(From what I know from the videos), this is made as a tribute to them and that's it!

With all that said, this is my tribute to my favorite commentary group on YouTube, BrainScratchComms! Enjoy and please review if you have something to say!

I own nothing, if that wasn't clear enough.

* * *

It was an ordinary night in the states of North America. In some of those states lived certain 5 people who currently spoke to each other through Skype. The 5 men were YouTube personalities, either from their own channels or the commentary channel called "BrainScratchComms" or BSC for short. 4 of them were the actual group, while the fifth was one of the many guest commentators they have from to time to time. The main 4 went by the names of Ryan, Lewis, Ted and Johnny, or John for short; while the guest was known as Clement or "The Great Clement" as he usually calls himself in his own channel.

The 5 were just about to finish their commentary for the video game "Sonic Unleashed". The group is known for being "Sonic The Hedgehog" fans, and the videos discussing the famous blue hedgehog are among their most viewed, not to mention requested. After a few hours of watching the game being played from beginning to end, expressing their opinions on what they like and didn't like about the game, and complaining about Lewis not editing the footage he recorded to not include deaths and repeating moments; the group was now watching the ending credits of the game.

"Well, that was "Sonic Unleashed"." Lewis started saying. "I don't think it's the best Sonic game out there, but it's certainly not as bad as reviews made it out to be."

"Agreed." Clement popped in. "For those who didn't watch my own LP on my channel, I like this game a lot, but I still consider it as a "Dark Age of Sonic" game because it still has some problems." He concluded.

"It's an okay game." Ryan said. "It's just that the night stages have no business being here and they are needlessly long."

"To be honest though," Johnny started to say. "They function just fine. They are pointless, yeah, but if I have to play them, they are at least playable."

"As you guys may know, I never played the HD version of this game. Being a Nintendo fanboy and all." Ted started to say, before Ryan cut him off.

"You have a PS3 now! You can play it!"

"I barely touched the damn thing!" Ted countered, while the others were laughing at the mini-argument. "Anyway, I heard that the HD version is better than the Wii one. And It certainly looks like the better game; but still, nothing amazing." He finished sharing his thoughts before adding "I do like "Endless Possibilities", though."

The rest agreed with him on that as there were a few seconds of silence when the commentators listened to the song. As the song came to an end, the group started chatting about the significant of this game in the franchise while the credits continued rolling. As they discussed this, remembering that this was the last Sonic game left for them to commentate on, Ted remembered something.

"Wait, Doesn't "Sonic Boom" come out like, tomorrow?" He asked.

"The 3DS one was out for a few days. The Wii U comes out tomorrow, at the time of this recording." Ryan answered his question.

"When does the TV series starts airing again?" Lewis asked.

"Beginning of December, I think." Johnny said. "Don't quote me on that, though."

The crew kept on discussing the subject of the upcoming reboot/alternate universe of the "Sonic The Hedgehog" franchise while the credits still played. "You are the one recording it, right, John?" Ryan asked.

"Yep. Like all the new Sonic games we did." Johnny said. "Here is for hoping both versions will be good." He added.

Eventually, the video ended and shortly after, Ryan cut the recording of the call, ending the commentary as well. "Okay, guys. We're done recording." He informed his co-commentaries.

"So, you keep on talking if you want." Johnny told them. "I need to get some sleep for tonight, need to get that "Boom" day 1."

"You fanboy!" Ted told him.

"Says the guy who kept coming into "GameStop" every day, asking if "Pikmin 3" is out." Ryan said.

"Thank you, Ryan." Johnny said before adding "Not to mention, the live stream I'm doing of me playing it blind. You guys remember that you are joining me for that, right?"

They all answered positively to his question.

"Okay then, I'll see you guys when that happens." And with that, Johnny dropped the call.

"Well, the same goes for me." Clement said right after. "Need to get both at day 1. I'll talk to you at the stream." And he hung out as well.

"Well, might as well end it for now." Lewis said. "I have some stuff to do."

"Okay, talk to you guys, later." Ted replied.

After the call ended, all of the 5 went on with their own lives, doing what they needed or wanted to do until it was time for them to go to sleep, in preparations for Johnny's stream.

Johnny had set an alarm clock to help him wake up in the time he needed to get ready, and head out towards the nearest game store and pick up copies of both "Sonic Boom" games coming out. To his surprise though, he woke up by himself. And to add to that surprise, he wasn't in his room and he wasn't lying on his bed, nor was he wearing the clothes he slept with.

"The hell?! I didn't wear these!" He exclaimed, while looking down at his black shirt with a picture of a metroid on it; and the grey sweatshirt he wore on top of it. The Internet personality proceeded to look around him. The skies were bright and sunny, the area was grassy with a lot of water surrounding it, and there were also a bunch of large spinning flowers that Johnny took notice of.

"Wait a minute, the flowers are spinning?!" He couldn't believe his eyes, up until he saw the grassy road he was standing on turning into a loop as it continued. "Loops? No, there is no way…" As Johnny was scratching his head, he felt something strapped to his back. He grabbed hold of it and pulled it off of there to see what it was, turns out it was a large paint brush. Johnny looked at it with puzzlement, felling his sanity and understanding of the world going down the drain.

Before he could say something else on this wired situation, Johnny heard a familiar voice. "John?" The voice asked, as Johnny turned around to see a young man with long brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a black and white jacket, along with a white and black hat that had a black T in the front of it.

"Ted?" Johnny asked his friend.

Ted seemed surprised to see Johnny was in that place as well. "Do you know where we are?" He asked, in hopes of making sense out of this entire situation.

Johnny just shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine." He answered.

"Well, why does it look so familiar then? Why both of us are in here? Why are you holding a giant paint brush? And why do I have PokeBalls under my Jacket?" Ted asked all at once, showing the white and red balls attached to his waist.

Johnny just shook his head. "The answer to all of those questions is, I don't know."

"Well, according to this computer, we are in Green Hill Zone." A deep voice surprised the 2 friends, who turned around to see a guy with black messy hair, wearing a red shirt and jeans. He also had some sort of a desktop surrounding his body with a computer screen standing in front of him. Next to him, stood another man who was shorter and had a unique hair style which he called "The Leon S. Kennedy". He wore Jeans, like all the others, and a grey-white hoddie with the logo of the game company, "Sonic Team, logo.

"Ryan? Lewis?" Johnny asked, while Ted had a shocked face upon seeing all 4 of them were present there.

"Okay, this is all really wired." Lewis said. "We are all in a place that looks like Green Hill Zone, according to Ryan's new "super computer", this is Green Hill Zone and we are all in it for some reason." He summed up.

"What's next?" Ted asked. "Sonic is going to…" Before he could finish his question, an enormous burst of wind suddenly passed through the 4; with the sudden powerful wind making them lose their footing and fall to the ground.

"What was that?" Johnny asked, as he tried to get back up.

"No idea." Ryan replied.

A second later, a figure appeared in front of the commentating group. When all of them got up and looked at the figure, they noticed they knew who it was all too well. The figure had spikey hair, it was shorter than the 4, and it wore white gloves and red sneakers with a white stripe on them. The figure was all blue, with the exception of its arms, belly and mouth area. "Are you guys okay? Didn't notice you, sorry about that." It said.

The BrainScratch crew looked at the figure in awe. They couldn't believe who stood in front of their eyes. It was none other than one of their favorite video game characters, and childhood icon for the most of them.

The figure was starting to grow a bit worried following these guys' reactions towards him. "Uh, are you alright? It seems I gave you a brain shake." There was no response. "Okay… My name is…" But before he could have finished the introduction, Lewis cut him off.

"Sonic. You are Sonic The Hedgehog."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at him. "Why is my head on your shirt?" He asked. "I mean, I know I'm quite famous for stopping Eggman every week but… I haven't seen stuff like this yet." He said.

"He doesn't seem to know." Ryan pointed out.

"Seems to know what?" Sonic turned to look at him.

"Um… What is your prospect of a video game?" He asked back.

Sonic wasn't ready for that question, but answered it regardless. "Some mindless fun that I like to play from time to time in order to relax, why?"

"Well," Johnny started. "By the looks of it, in our world, you are a video game character which is quite iconic, and that's how you appear on his shirt. You are quite famous where we live."

Sonic was surprised by the explanation. "Me? A video game character?" He giggled at the sound of it. "What do I do? Move from side to side and bouncing dots over my head, trying to make sure they won't fall?" He asked sarcastically.

"His jokes aren't as witty when you actually talk to him." Ted commented.

"You are a fast blue hedgehog who uses momentum and speed to run across levels filled with slopes, lopes and robotic enemies call "Badniks" in order to stop an evil scientist called "Dr. Robotnik." Lewis quickly explained the concept of Sonic's game to Sonic.

"Pff, Robotnik. Haven't called him that in years…" The hedgehog thought to himself before realizing something. "Wait, so… Are you saying you are controlling me in order to stop the old egghead?"

"Great job on coming to that conclusion." Ted said.

"But, there is a possibility to fail in a video game." Sonic thought. "What happens if the player fails? I can't die, otherwise, who stops Eggman?"

"The players have some extra lives." Johnny explained.

"Plus, the cannon plot is you beating him, like every other time." Ryan added.

"This sounds wired." Sonic shook his head.

"Well, so is going inside of books, saving aliens from powering an amusement park and fighting Skylanders rejects." Ted countered.

The blue hedgehog looked at the guy with the black and white hat with one eyebrow raised. "Do you 4 really know that much about me?" He asked. "And what in the world is Skylanders?"

Before anyone could have said something though, a giant robot which was blue and cyan appeared in front of Sonic and the BrainScratch crew. It had 2 cannons for hands and his legs were big enough to crash all 5 presents. Its head was covered with a blue helmet and it had a red eye in the middle of its face. When the helmet was removed, it revealed Sonic's arch enemy, Dr. Eggman.

"Prepare yourself, hedgehog!" The fat man with the long mustache and red jacket announced. "After much conclusions and efforts, I have come to the conclusion that this robot will finally stop you!"

"Yeah, sure." Sonic shrugged. "Like any other time you said it?"

"Oh, this time he definitely has a chance!" Another voice said. The commentating group looked at each other with suspecting looks. That voice sounded familiar.

Alongside Eggman, appeared another man with light black hair and a jacket similar to the Dr.'s, only his was light blue.

"CLEMENT?!" Johnny, Ryan, Lewis and Ted said all at the same time and in other shock.

"The Great Clement, to be more precise." He corrected them.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I was about to have my beauty sleep, to be ready for your little stream, when suddenly, I woke up in Eggman's lab." He explained. "As you all know, I was always a fan of this brilliant man, so I decided to help them take on Sonic once and for all!"

"But, wait," Ted started to say. "You like Sonic. Your favorite game of all time is "Sonic 2"; you liked "Sonic Lost World" for crying out loud!" He pointed out. "Now you want to destroy him?!"

"Well, Eggman was always better than this hedgehog. And besides, I'm not trapped by the developers' wishes anymore! I'm finally free to help my inspiration! And after Sonic, we will kill you as well; making me the greatest LP'er EVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Eggman soon joined Clement in his evil laughter, until both stopped as they felt themselves losing air.

Sonic closed his eyes and shook his head in what was interpreted as a not impressed mind set. "I'll give you one credit Eggman, you actually have fans in some nega-verse of a world. The robot however, I will still send it to your ever so growing junk yard." He said, accepting the challenge.

Both Eggman and Clement smirked at their enemies, and operated the robot. Sonic quickly dashed towards it and jumped into the air, curling up into a ball form in order to hit the robot's head. What Sonic didn't expect was that the robot's head will turn into a projectile, which hit him hard and sent him back to the ground.

Sonic then noticed other parts of the robot turning into projectiles that were about to hit him. He quickly got back up and started dodging the incoming robot parts.

The BrainScratch crew was watching the creation with fear.

"FUCKING YELLOW DEVIL!" Johnny screamed.

"Of course!" Lewis said. "He helped Eggman design his robots like the most despised "Mega Man" boss!" As soon as Lewis said that, he also waved his arms down in a quick motion which suddenly, caused time to slow down.

Sonic noticed the body parts weren't moving quite as fast as before, and proceeded to dodge them more calmly and more easily. Meanwhile, Johnny, Ryan and Ted were looking at Lewis with wide eyes after what he apparently initiated. When Sonic finished avoiding the projectiles, Lewis preformed the motion again and restored time back to normal.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea, but I'll take it." Lewis answered.

Ted got the idea to get one of his PokeBalls out, and see if they will do something. After he threw them, a bunch of tiny creatures known as "Chao" came out of the balls and started attacking the robot that just reformed. Eggman and Clement tried to attack the Chao, but they weren't damaged by the attacks.

"Not what I had in mind but, I'll take it." Ted said with a smile.

As the Chao distracted the robot, Ryan tried to see what his computer could do to help. He started pressing some buttons on his keyboard quickly until the word "Hack" appeared on the screen. "Time to short-circuit this thing!" Ryan said as he pressed the word on the touch screen and the large robot soon started to stop responding to anymore commends from Eggman and Clement.

Johnny grabbed hold of his brush and noticed it had 2 options for it. "Draw" and "Erase". He changed the setting to "Erase" and managed to erase the robot's arm cannons. Johnny switched the setting to "Draw" again and drew a large bucket of water on top of the robot's head, and dropped the water on the robot.

"I challenged Clement for the ice bucket challenge!" He said with a winning felling.

Sonic started to charge a spin dash and went straight into the robot, destroying it completely and cutting the head out of the body. Out of the head, Eggman and Clement tried to escape in Eggman's Egg-Mobile, which glass was cracked all over.

Lewis then had an idea. "Ryan, do you have a microphone and a speaker on this computer?" He asked.

Ryan looked through the computer's menus, to find out if there was any kind of microphone option. To his surprise, there was. A tiny and traditional computer microphone popped out of the keyboard, along with large speakers.

Lewis took the mic and sang right into it as loud as he could. "SNEAKE EATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He sang with all of his vocal cords, so loud that the Egg-Mobile's glass shattered completely.

As the 2 villains panicked about the situation, Johnny drew a red spring for Sonic to use in order to get to Eggman and Clement. Ted sent his Chao in order to stall them, while Lewis slowed time for the 2 villains in order to allow the Chao to catch up.

Sonic built up some momentum, and ran towards the spring. He jumped on it and was lunched to the high sky. When he got closer to the flying vehicle, he rolled into a ball and hit it as hard as he could.

Both Eggman and Clement landed on the ground, near where the robot pieces lay. Sonic gave Eggman a finger wave as if to say "Better luck next time" before he turned to look at the BrainScratch crew. He gave them a nod and thumbs up with a smirk on his face, which they returned, and then he was off to a new adventure.

All 4 commentators gathered in front of Clement, who looked up at them with a nervous smile.

"First, "Classic City Escape", then the "Willy Wars" emulation debate; and now this." Johnny said as he pointed his brush towards Clement with the "Erase" function on. "3 Strikes and you are out, Clement."

Johnny was about to activate the brush when a beeping sound sounded, and woke him from his sleep.

"My god, what a wired ass dream was that." He said to himself, before he got up from bed and started to get organized for heading out to pick up the "Sonic Boom" games.

After an hour or so, the internet personality was back in his room, a Wii U and 3DS games in hand. After he finished organizing everything he needed for the stream, Johnny turned on his computer and went on Skype.

About 15 minutes before the live stream began, all of his 4 friends who signed on for it were on, and Johnny called them. "Hey, guys. It's here." He told them.

"I actually had a strange dream about Sonic just now, and all of us were in there." Ted suddenly said.

"Did I have a ridiculous computer all around me?" Ryan asked.

"Did I have time slowing powers?" Lewis added.

"Was I working with Eggman?" Clement added to the list of questions.

"Did I have a giant brush?" Johnny asked as well.

Ted was in a loss for words. "Um… The scary thing is; the answer for all of your questions is "Yes"."

There was a complete silence between the 4 friends, as they started to think if the strange dream they all seemed to share was a funny coincidence, or more.

Their train of thought was cut though, when it was time to start streaming "Sonic Boom". As the stream went on and Johnny played through the game, while talking to his friends and with the chat audience, the subject was completely dropped.

But no one was ever sure if this was indeed a dream… Or not.

THE END

* * *

So that was my wired FanFiction about BrainScratch. This idea has been in my head for a while now, and it's feels great to finally post this and get it out.

Like I said before, this isn't meant to be much of an high art or something, this is just a small tribute to the group. I've seen some great YouTube videos celebrating this but, I wanted to be somewhat original... And this seemed original enough.

Hope whoever read this liked it, And if by any chance someone from BSC is reading this, there is no intention to insult anyone or hurt anyone as I have respect for everyone involved with the channel and putting a smile on my face every day. You guys rock!(On the off chance someone from there is reading)

Happy 5th anniversary, BrainScratchComms! May you continue make us laugh our asses off for another 5 years, and more!


End file.
